


Masterpiece

by rocketscientist07



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketscientist07/pseuds/rocketscientist07
Summary: There’s something magical about things you cannot have. The unreachable makes it seem more special than it truly is. And that was Amy for her.
Relationships: Priya Lacroix/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Masterpiece

“It’s only 7 PM! Not a time _anyone_ should be awake!”

Priya snarled from her bed, turning to the opposite side and covering her head with a pillow.

“But…” Sergio insisted, “it’s your agent.”

 _Agent_. _At 7 PM_. Only could mean one thing, _trouble_. Priya wondered what rumors the magazines could be spreading about her this time. Or maybe it was her attitude in the last interview for TV.

“Let her in,” she said in a long groan.

Not even five minutes passed and the woman was already inside her bedroom. She didn’t knock or asked permission to come in. It was time to fire her or make her disappear _completely_. Priya smirked at the thought.

“Somebody has been spreading stories about your parties on Reddit,” the female agent showed a copy of a printed page.

“Whatever, who’s going to believe that? Everybody thinks she was high on drugs and hallucinated.”

“It’s not the only trouble in your paradise. Your recent attitude with fans, your behavior on TV… You’ve lost thousands of followers in social media. You’re now the _second_ most popular fashion designer in New York.”

“Who’s first?” The subject finally caught Priya’s attention.

“Zadie Choi.”

After hearing the name, Priya had an rage outburst. How dared people to choose such a newbie over her?

Putting on some shades, she poured herself a drink and walked her agent to the living room.

“How can we change this?”

“First, you need a clear your image on the media. Be a better version of yourself.”

“I don’t need to prove anything to anyone! If they don’t like me, it’s their loss.”

“Congratulations, Priya. That’s the way down the road.”

She could just have killed her instantly, but it’d be too much work. Cleaning the living room, getting rid of the body, erase evidences from the police department… that would require The Council’s involvement. Priya sighed and decided to follow her advice.

———-

Apparently, donating a lot of money to a dog rescue institution wasn’t enough yet.

“I’m not adopting a child,” Priya yelled.

“But you can get yourself a decent date for the Fashion Gala tomorrow night,” her agent told.

“What’s fun about _decent_? _Decent_ is boring.”

“Boring as your Instagram account. You’ve lost… another 500 followers to Zadie.”

And there she was. No other celebrities wanted to be seen with her, even the most troublesome. She needed someone ordinary, unknown and with a respectable reputation.

Priya was about to give up when the Universe decided to work in her favor. In the middle of the most boring Council Meeting of the year, when Kamilah wouldn’t shut the fuck up about the new Clanless boy, she found her most perfect date. Adrian’s assistant.

There’s something magical about things you cannot have. The unreachable makes it seem more special than it truly is. And that was Amy for her.

There was nothing remarkable about that girl. She wasn’t the prettiest or the sexiest. She was drowning in student debts and was crazy as shit. The designer clothes she wore, were given by Adrian and his company.

Maybe it was the overprotectiveness around her or the fact she was human and fragile, but it all made her look like an expensive doll on display. And Priya was the poor child who could not afford having it. That was the beauty behind that young mortal woman.

“Priya!” Kamilah’s voice pulled her back to reality. “Your vote.”

“Uhhh…” she had absolutely no idea what they were voting for. Something to do with Vega’s assets, “nnnnn… _naye_.”

“ _Naye_?! What’s even this?”

“An _aye_ with restrictions?”

“I’ll consider it an _aye_ ,” Kamilah sighed, annoyed by her answer. “For four votes against one, Lester is not allowed to host a reality show in Vega’s mansion.”

“ _Wait, did I vote for that???_ ” Priya thought, watching that disgusting smirk in that lecherous creep’s face as he looked at her.

———-

After the meeting, she went to the bathroom where she waited endlessly. She needed to make sure all the other Leaders had left and Amy was alone at her desk. Adrian, the cockblocker, couldn’t even dream of that.

Everything went as planned. Adrian was busy in a conference while Amy was distracted on her cell phone. Priya approached the desk.

“Amy, darling! What are you up to?”

The girl’s eyes barely left the screen.

“What are you _still_ doing here, Priya?” She asked, in a not-so-nice tone.

“I wanted to ask you to be my date for the Fashion Gala, tomorrow night. And I didn’t want to do it in front of Adrian and Kamilah.”

 _Honesty_. _Honesty_ was the key.

“No, thanks.”

“What?! But it’s the Fashion Gala!” Priya raised her voice in shock. “And I’m Priya Lacroix. Who doesn’t want to be photographed with me in such an important event?”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Amy rolled her eyes. “It’s one of your totally infallible plans, where in your mind you drag me into your nest, have sex with me, drink my blood and then kills me.”

“This is how you think of me in your fantasies?”

She could swear Amy blushed a little bit.

“No. This is what I’ve been told.”

“By Adrian and Kamilah. As if they’re saints compared to me.”

Amy didn’t even dignify giving her a response.

“I can pay you,” another try. Money was always a motivation. “I know you need it.”

“What is it?” Amy frowned. “Do you think I’m a hooker?”

“Of course not! I’m only trying to convince you I…”

Bad sign. Amy’s attention was back on her screen. She could be calling for the cockblocker.

“I promise,” Priya insisted. “My agent is coming with me. You can stay with her in the limo and at the event. All you have to do is to stand by my side on the Red Carpet, smile and get photographed. Not that hard.”

“Why should I even trust you?” Amy asked. “It’s not the first time you make me an offer with second intentions behind it.”

“Because it’s the first time I’m telling the truth. Amy, please. My career is at stake. I need to act like the best version of myself at this event, and absolutely no one wants to be seen with me. You’re my last option before Lester.”

Amy let out a laugh.

“You’re so desperate…”

“Fine, I am. What else do you want me to do? Beg on my knees? If it means you’ll accept it’s a price I can consider paying.”

And just like that, her face changed. Soft like an angel, but dangerous like a beast. She grabbed Priya by the collar.

“Fine. But listen to me, no touching, no biting, no feeding. You’ll pick me up at my place and only talk the necessary. I’ll carry a stake inside my purse. Do we have a deal?”

“A-Absolutely.”

———-

Priya planned every detail of the night. Nothing could go wrong. Amy needed to play her role perfectly. She sent someone to take care of her hair and make-up, and the dress was one she designed herself. One with a special meaning.

When Amy entered the limo, she was immediately impressed. The dress fit her perfectly, matching every curve of her body, her hair and ever her eyes.

“Oh my god! My dress… it looks so perfect on you.”

She reached for Amy’s arm by instinct, but the girl slapped her hand away.

“No touching, remember?” She angered, sitting down by the opposite side of the limo, next to Priya’s agent. “But it does look great. I had never seen this piece before.”

“So you _do_ follow my work,” Priya looked at her intrigued, while sipping a drink.

“I did, before I met you in person.”

“Oh, harsh. But you’re right, this dress was never showed off to public.”

“Why not?”

Priya silenced a little, thinking of an answer.

“A masterpiece,” she told. “Every artist has one they keep it only for themselves, because the world wouldn’t appreciate it enough as they do.”

Shortly later, they arrived at the Gala. Priya placed a hand around Amy’s waist as they walked the Red Carpet. The girl was stiffen and tense at the first moment, then she relaxed and started smiling and act natural around the photographers.

As promised Priya barely spoke to her during the whole night. They only talked the necessary and played their roles enough to let the media think they were a potential couple.

———

“Hashtag bombing,” Priya grinned, on the ride back home. “Everyone is talking about my dress. And about _you_ , Amy.”

“Mission accomplished then,” Amy forced a small smile in response.

The limo parked in front of the building she lived. Priya left the car and followed her to the entrance.

“Where are you going?”

She stopped.

“I just wanted to say thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Amy told, coldly. “I’ll return your dress as soon as I can.”

“Please, don’t,” Priya told her. “I want you to keep it.”

Amy shrugged and entered the building. The young female vampire returned to the limo with only one thought in her mind.

_“After all, what’s an artist’s masterpiece without its final touch? It’d be a waste if I ruined it.”_


End file.
